This invention relates generally to a non-rotary tool for injecting a fluid fertilizer composition, such as anhydrous ammonia, into a furrow in the ground. More particularly, this invention relates to a fertilizer knife for preparing a furrow in the ground and for directing the fertilizer into the furrow below ground level.
The application of liquid fertilizer over the surface of the ground has been known for many years, but has been found to be unsatisfactory because the fertilizer penetrates the surface of the soil relatively slowly resulting in part of the fertilizer evaporating before it is taken up by the soil. Subsequent rainfall washes much of the remaining fertilizer away. To overcome these problems, deep placement of liquid fertilizer has been carried out and has been found to be beneficial to plant growth.
In recent years, strip-till has become an accepted tillage practice. In order to do strip-till a fertilizer applicator or toolbar is equipped with shanks at the same spacing and number that the farmer has on his corn planter. The farmer, for example, has a corn planter with 12, 30xe2x80x3 rows, he will equip a toolbar shanks and knives on 12, 30xe2x80x3 centers. This toolbar will then be equipped with markers so that the farmer can go out in the fall of the year and apply the fertilizer and drive accurately because he will be laying out the location of the following years crop rows.
When the crop is planted the following year over these strips all of the seeds are placed in the tilled soil and the remainder of the soil between the rows is not tilled, hence the name strip-till.
Earth penetrating tools and applicator blades have been devised for distributing liquid fertilizer in a desired pattern at various depths below the surface of the soil. Fertilizer distributors of this type have one or more cultivator blades that are drawn through the soil by a tractor. Each blade is provided with a tube extending down the rearward edge for conducting the liquid fertilizer to the lower end of the blade for injection in the soil. The blades are usually provided with a supporting shank secured to a lift-type cultivator drawbar. With such previous knives, such as wedge shaped knives, the soil is parted laterally or sideways resulting in significant landside drag. Some fertilizer knifes with a leading edge similar to an upside down xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, causes major soil disruption and high draft loads.
With farm size growing the necessity of covering more acres quickly a lower draft load is desired when using a fertilizer knife. This invention provides an improvement designed to fracture and lift the soil. The new design efficiently breaks and lifts the soil. This forms an opening for injecting the fluid fertilizer composition into a furrow in the ground. The fracture and lift of soil allows for elimination of the compaction layer and will give the seed an appropriately prepared seedbed, for strip till where the crop is planted in the knife paths. This invention is an improvement to the fertilizer knife to lessen landside drag, reducing wear and drag. In addition, this invention allows for minimal disturbance at the soil surface.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved knife applicator for applying liquid fertilizer into the ground.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a knife applicator to provide a furrow in the ground and for directing fertilizer into the furrow below ground level using the fertilizer knife of this invention.
It is an advantage of this invention that lower draft loads and less disruption of the soil is achieved.
In accordance with the first embodiment of the invention, a knife applicator used on a tillage implement to apply fertilizer into the ground includes an upper mounting portion adapted for mounting on a shank member of the tillage implement which is removable. A lower furrow making portion includes a lower leading edge having a rounded tip to glide through the ground beneath the surface to lift soil upwardly and outwardly in the creation of the a furrow. A generally vertical leading edge extends upwardly from the lower leading edge to the upper mounting portion. A raised member on the generally vertical leading edge to provide further lifting of the soil. A fertilizer tube is positioned behind the upper mounting portion and terminates at an end positioned above the lower leading edge to place fertilizer into the ground behind the lower leading edge.
The knife applicator may be configured to have a wedge member having wings positioned on opposing sides of the fertilizer tube to engage soil raised by the lower furrow making portion and forces the raised soil downwardly to seal the fertilizer within the soil.
The lower leading edge may extend rearwardly from the lower leading edge to terminate adjacent to the end of the fertilizer tube to form a dirt shield preventing soil from entering into the end of the fertilizer tube.
In accordance with the second embodiment of the invention, a knife applicator for a tillage implement to apply fertilizer into the ground includes an upper mounting portion adapted for mounting on a shank member of the tillage implement to be removable. A lower furrow making portion includes a lower leading edge having a rounded tip to glide through the ground beneath the surface thereof to lift soil upwardly and outwardly in the creation of a furrow. A generally vertical leading edge extends upwardly from the lower leading edge to the upper mounting portion. A fertilizer tube is positioned behind the upper mounting portion and terminates at an end positioned above the lower leading edge to place fertilizer into the ground behind the lower leading edge. A wedge member has wings positioned on opposing sides of the fertilizer tube to engage soil raised by the lower furrow making portion and moves the raised soil downwardly to seal the fertilizer within the soil.
In accordance with the third embodiment of the invention, a knife applicator for a tillage implement to apply fertilizer into the ground includes an upper mounting portion adapted for mounting on a shank member of the tillage implement to be removable. A lower furrow making portion includes a lower leading edge having a rounded tip to glide through the ground beneath the surface thereof to lift soil upwardly and outwardly in the creation of a furrow and a generally vertical leading edge extending upwardly from the lower leading edge to the upper mounting portion. A fertilizer tube is positioned behind the upper mounting portion and terminates at an end positioned above the lower leading edge to place fertilizer into the ground behind the lower leading edge. The lower leading edge extends rearwardly to terminate adjacent to the end of the fertilizer tube to form a dirt shield preventing soil from entering into the end of the fertilizer tube.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a knife applicator for a tillage implement to apply liquid fertilizer into the ground. The knife applicator is formed as a base member with a point member welded to the forward edge thereof to create a furrow when moved through the ground. A fertilizer tube is positioned rearwardly of the base member to deliver liquid fertilizer into the opened furrow. The point member is formed in a rounded tip that presents a smooth rounded surface that fractures and lifts the soil effectively to create the opened furrow. A raised member on the point member assists in the lifting of soil from the furrow being opened while creating only a minimal disturbance to the surface of the ground. A wedge member having a lowered operative edge seals the opened furrow to prevent the liquid fertilizer from escaping into the air.